Amour en bord de mer
by Saitou-Saruwatari
Summary: Un petit OS sur le couple Ulquiorra X Inoue...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Me voici de retour avec un petit OS sur le couple UlquInoue ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Je précise que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas,mais ils sont au grand Tite Kubo... Dommage!  
**

* * *

Il est là. Devant moi. Je le regarde avec tout l'amour qu'il peut y avoir en moi. Il est assis sur cette colline -à moins que ce ne soit une falaise? Il y a la mer en bas...-, me tournant le dos. Je m'approche discrètement de lui, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. J'arrive à son niveau, et m'assoit à ses côtés. Je pose ma main sur l'herbe tendre et regarde le paysage qui s'offre à moi : tout autour de moi, de la verdure à perte de vue ; herbe folle, parterre de petites fleurs colorées, un sous-bois à proximité... Sous moi, la mer, qui s'étend fièrement et scintille. Au dessus, le ciel, sans nuages, dans lequel brille de mille feux un soleil resplendissant, chaleureux. Devant mes yeux, c'est un véritable pèle-mèle de couleurs : bleu, jaune, vert, rose, violet... Tant de couleurs qu'on se croirait dans un dessin d'enfant.

Le calme règne, on entend que le léger bruissement du vent et le joyeux gazouillis des oiseaux, qui se mêlent au bruit de ma respiration,lente, posée, régulière. Je détourne le regard sur ma droite. De ce paysage enchanteur, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin : mes yeux glissent sur lui, détaillant son profil parfait. Son nez droit, sa bouche aux lèvres pleines qui ne demandent qu'à être embrassées, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelants... Ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombent aux épaules, sa peau si blanche... Tout en lui m'embrase, me fait perdre mes moyens... Je baisse les yeux et constate que nos mains se sont entremêlées. Je reporte mon regard sur son visage, et voit ce dernier sublimé par un sourire.

Nous nous enlaçons, allongés sur l'herbe. A présent, je n'entends plus que les battements mesurés et rassurants de son coeur, et ne sent plus que son souffle chaud. La sérénité, la plénitude, l'amour pur, voici ce qui nous réunit en cet instant parfait. Nos bouches se rencontrent, nos langues s'entremêlent. Nos cheveux s'emmêlent, un tourbillon orange et noir. J'aimerais tellement que cet instant dure une éternité, ne s'arrête jamais...

Cet homme est mon petit ami, et je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que je donnerais ma vie pour lui.

* * *

**Je vous avez prévenus, c'est un PETIT OS xD Sinon, j'ai plein de synopsis en tête, dont certains commenceront en parallèle de mon autre fic, Je crois qu'on a un problème. Voila, à bientôt tout le monde ^^**


	2. Annonce globale

Bonjour à tous, et à toutes.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien publié, ou donné de signe de vie.

Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas morte ! Je vois toujours vos reviews, et elles me font toujours autant plaisir.

Cependant, je dois vous annoncer que je vais arrêter de publier et d'écrire.

Les raisons à cet arrêt sont simples :

1) Cela faisait quelques temps que la motivation, et l'inspiration me manquaient.

2) Je suis en terminale cette année, et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, et à gérer : le bac à la fin de l'année, les études dans un sens plus global, ma vie sociale (car oui, j'en ai une, je ne passe pas ma vie devant un pc, je connais aussi des vrais gens), le code, etc... Je n'ai donc plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture

3) Et enfin, j'ai connu des soucis de PC : un reformatage inopiné m'ayant fait perdre toutes mes données, puis le décès du dit PC reformaté m'a confronté à un changement d'ordinateur, où j'ai encore moins de fichiers. A savoir que j'avais quelques chapitres d'avance ainsi que la trame narrative de chacune de mes fics dessus, ça fout un peu les glandes de ne plus les avoir, et on peut comprendre que je ne possède pas forcément la foi pour tout recommencer.

C'est pour cela que j'arrête. Cela fait environ trois ans que je me suis inscrite sur , et trois ans que je rencontre des lecteurs. Cette aventure a été merveilleuse, mais elle doit bien s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début, ainsi qu'à ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route, et même à ceux qui ont quitté le navire.


End file.
